The Holtem Federation(Disbanded)
The Holtem Federation is a group of dwarves that branched off from the Frozen-Sky Dwarves, their trusted allies. The Federation controls the region of Holtem, which they call home. The Seperation of the Dwarves During the 4 years after losing the momentum of The Dwarven Warmachine, The Frozen-Sky dwarves focused on the lands of Holtem, believing that it the land was fit for the dwarven people. During The Takeover of Holtem it was Master-Thane Khan-Odek, Leiutenant General Stoutstep, and Senior Scout Magnus Kuran, that distinguished themselve as capable people, and even more so during the "Fall of the Dwarven Warmachine". Upon these unalienable facts, that Frozen-Sky Dwarves believe them to Leaders of a different generation and people. At first when they called for dwarven thanes to run holtem, 5 thanes had failed and 3 assassinated and 2 Bankrupt, all within the first year. It was than that Lt. Gen. Stoutstep and Magnus Kuran nominated Khan-Odek, having them as his Personal guards. With this Khan-Odek had no choice but to go along with it. The High King Snowbeard approve, giving him his blessing and a small resources as a gift. When they arrived, the situation at holtem was deteriorating at an alarming rate as the remnant humans had prayed to dark gods giving them strange talents of destruction. Khan-Odek decided to Focus on the economy sector, while General Stoutstep gathered the appropriate defense forces and Magnus Kuran sniffed out the Shadow followers. It would take a year and a half before, the Dark-gods' followers had been purged comepletely. After that Khan Odek had Re-instated the economy as soon as the news of the Fall of the Dark-Humans. This sudden properity of Holtem further persuaded the mind of the Thanes, Priests, shammans, and even the High King himself. In Honor of Khan-Odek abilities he was praised as hero of legendary proportions along with Magnus Kuran and Stoutstep. Believing that it was the will of the gods, High King Snowbeard gave the Region of Holtem to Odek Making him King Khan-Odek. Odek Accepted this and established Stoutstep, his best-friend, as General and Magnus Kuran, His Comrade, as Master Scout of the newly Established Federation of Holtem. The Three where called the Axe of three elements as a way of showing three different wills connected gaining the power cut through any problem. After this Holtem Federation Keeps an eye on Nimeria and Relais as of fear of their events that could occur. Fall of the Federation During the Tyrannical War, the Federation was forced to surrender to the Frozen-Sky. After the war, they were forced to be absorbed into them, and become united once again. After which, King Khan-Odek and his other leaders were removed from power. The Holtem Federation The King of the Holtem Federation is King Khan-Odek. Under him is his royal army and best friend, General Horen Stoutstep. Third in charge, is Master Scout Magnus Kuran, Who without whom, the forces of Holtem would be alot less knowledgable with intelligence.